Unseen Evil
by X0 Im The Key 0X
Summary: Somethings happening to Kiku. A haunting image of his past, that promises to become his future, and the turmoil of the present are all shrouded in mystery as the darkness inside him fights to become his dominant half. ( Big thanks to DemenstiaHasTakenOver for this summary)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys SHADOW here ;3 Umm so this is my first ever fanfic so please be gentle. Thankyou please review this about a second chapter! I wont continue until I have at least 3 reviews wanted me to continue. So please. **

**DISCLAIMER: SADLY I OWN ABSOLUTLEY NOTHING**

* * *

'Where am I', his voice echoed through his head. 'Why can I not move', his voice echoed again as his dark brown eyes darted around trying to get a feel on his situation. All he could see was a white cloudy fog, the rest was complete darkness. He wasn't even completely sure his body was there but his mind definitely was. As he stared into the fog, a dark silhouette soon started to form as he continued his unbroken gaze it seemed as if it was moving closer. As it closed in he could tell it was a human about 5'ft and that he had a weapon at his side.

In one swift motion the figure had reached to its weapon and sliced through the fog. With the single slice the fog seemed to part for the being and before he could assess what was happening, the weapon was at his throat and the wielder was a katana length from him. His body wouldn't move no matter how much he willed it to do so. Before his mind could process what was going on, his body was a mirror image to the one before him there katana tip to tip. Even though he was aware of his body, it seemed he was watching from a distance he could only watch his body and the other being, as they stood frozen, mirroring each other; mirroring everything. Their complexions and expressions, to the way that their hair laid on their heads. The only difference he could see was there uniforms. The body that he knew as his, was clothed with his usual white Japanese army uniform, the opposing image seemed to be wearing the same except that his uniform was a deep black color of fabric.

He saw the one clothed in black smirk and with a blink, he was in his own body again katana still tip to tip. But the other body he had seen was now simply his own reflection, separated by a golden framed mirror. His body regained its will to move and he stood with perfect posture and sheathed his sword, before looking back up at his reflection. He watched the image curiously, until it turned with a flip of its hair and smug little smirk. He tried to follow his reflection but was stopped by something. 'An invisible fortress?' he thought to himself looking down in thought, only to be shocked. He was no longer in the white uniform he was in moments ago but the black one that his, what he concluded as "other self", was wearing. He pushed on the invisible barrier trying to break through 'why isn't this working' he thought frantically.

As he pushed there was a smothering darkness that seemed to come a darkness that had the intent to kill him. After a moment of pushing he had to stop, the thicker the darkness became the harder it was for him to breath. As his eyelids became heavier and heavier he was left kneeling on the ground. He looked up one last time to see the man once again dressed in black, an evil smirk upon his lips as he unsheathed his sword. He took a step closer to the young white clad Japanese-man as the barrier seemed to disappear. All the young man could do was watch as the other approached with his sword raised. As he positioned himself he brought the sword down onto the kneeling man….

That's when Kiku woke up.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! PLease review for a Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys I am here once again with *Insert DrumRoll* CHAPTER 2 **

**I'm sorry about the last chapter... there were some very serious grammer issues *gets down on knees* Oh all faithful grammer nazi forgive me. **

**BUT! anyway i also apologixe for the descriptiveness of my chapters and also the shortness of each despite the descriptiveness. **

**SO thanks for the support and such **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING **

* * *

As his eyes flashed open and a gasp escaped his lips he was left panting as he propped himself up on his elbows. After a minute he looks around his room before lying back down and putting an arm over his eyes, hiding them within the crook of his elbow. "It was only a dream", He said quietly to himself, peeking from behind his arm and looking out the window. By the soft light coming through he guessed it was about six in the morning. Sitting up and taking a deep breath he slides his leg to the edge of the bed and slips on his slippers. With his slippers on he stands, running a hand through his hair trying to get the nightmare out of his thoughts.

With a small stretch and a tug at his kimono he set off for the bathroom. The soft morning light shows him the way. As he walks down the hall he couldn't shake the feeling he was being followed. He glanced over his shoulder but there wasn't anything there. "Your nerves, they are just on their edge" he says to himself. With this being said he enters the bathroom and goes to the sink and turns on the cool water. When the water is at the proper temperature he bends over and splashes his face, washing it with the water. As he started to look up he thought he saw someone in the doorway, a darkly clothes figure. He did a double take as he stood and turned around to face the doorway properly, only to find it was empty.

Confronted with the empty space he examined the bamboo framed door way. He saw someone there, didn't he? He closed his eyes and shakes his head, gently slapping his cheek trying to get the image out. 'Maybe after a bath. That will clear my mind' he said nodding to himself then getting a towel out of the linen closet and a wash cloth. Making sure the two articles of fabric are folded neatly into a pile before heading to his awaiting bath.

The walk through his normally peaceful house was oddly a little unnerving to the small Japanese man. He couldn't help but notice that the birds that normally visited his garden weren't chirping, he couldn't even make out the small flapping sound of their delicate wings that he found relaxing. With each step he took, he felt as if something or someone was closing in on him. He tried to ignore the feeling but he couldn't shake it off. At one point he even thought he heard the soft padding of someone's light footstep behind his own. Kiku paused for a moment when he reached the sliding bamboo door that lead to his bath. He turned his head and look down the seemingly, long hallway he had just descended. What he saw made him freeze in his place.

There he stood the man from his dream.

* * *

**A/N: DUNDUNDUN! Well there you have chapter two of Unseen Evil! Hope you liked it! Please review !**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone. Chapter 3 is here! This chapter in my opinion has only one totally awesome paragraph , and thats when Kuro is "presenting" himself. Also i would like to point out the name Kuro is not an official name for the dark Japan , I acctually got it off of a fellow fictioners story so i disclaim coming up with that name. This chapter is shorter than the other two and I apologize for any grammer mistakes and the multiple paragraphs. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING !**

* * *

All he could do was stare at the man, the man who was _him_. He was leaning on the door frame of Kiku's bedroom wearing the same black uniform he wore last night in his dream. There was a mischievous glint in his deep coal black eyes, and a matching mischievous smirk. All Kiku could do was stare at the man, frozen.

After a minute Kiku regained himself and stood straight and looked directly at the intruder, "Who are you? Present yourself." Kiku said simply looking him up and down. At those words the man snickers and pushes himself off the wall with his foot so that he is standing. When he stands he examines Kiku with his signature smirk plastered to his face before bowing mockingly, "I am Kuro, and I am from where the sun never rises." He stands up from his mocking bow and laughs.

Japan looks at Kuro with astonishment. " I I do not understand"

Kuro snickers again when his laughing dies down, "I am a part of you Kiku, and I am surprised you forgot about me. Don't you remember? You seal me up in the back of your mind. I am your deepest fear, your drive to attack, to lash out because of anger, to show rash emotion." Kuro had a dark fire in his eyes now, like just speaking like this was fueling a pit of hot embers.

Kiku was speechless as he stood looking at the man in front of him. His heart sped up every second he stood in his presence; something just wasn't right about this man. Taking a breath to calm his nerves Kiku opened his mouth to speak but when his eyes moved to meet Kuro, he was gone. When he saw this Kiku's heart skipped a beat 'How is that possible'.

"Anything is possible, Kiku" came Kuro's voice from behind, making Kiku jump and drop the towels in his hand and reach for his katana, that wasn't there, as he turned to face him. Kuro gave a deep chuckle. Kiku's eyes were wide and he couldn't seem to calm himself. "What is the matter," Kuro said in a teasing voice, "Are you frightened? Do you want to scream? Call for help? Go ahead, no one will hear you." He held a satisfied look as he smirked looking at Kiku.

Kiku couldn't speak, couldn't move, he couldn't respond. The words that left Kuro's lips terrified him, he wouldn't have called for help anyway but, why wouldn't anyone hear? Kuro just smirked enjoying the obvious fear he was driving through Kiku's heart. Kuro's smirk faded when there was a quiet knock at the door and Kiku snapped out of his fear induced trance.

Kiku blinked a few times before turning his head to look down the hall way toward the front door. He turned back around to excuse himself from Kuro but found him missing. Kiku closed his eyes and took a recollecting breath before picking up the towels and placing them in the dirty clothes bin and going and answering the door as it was knocked upon a second time. As he opened the door he peeked through a small opening first before opening it to greet his visitor with a bow, "Konnichiwa, Greece-kun, what brings you here today?" he asks standing to face him properly, a little relieved he came and made Kuro disappear.

* * *

**A/N: Well theres Chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed . Please review and let mw know how I'm doing .**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, My only excuse for not updateing is massive writers block with this story. I'm not really sure how to get the words out. **

**Stupid Block! Well anyway here is Chapter 4, which I also apologize for the shortness, and alert me of any errors and I will fix them accordingly in my spare time. PLEASE REVIEW, I need to know whats going on.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING !**

* * *

The teapot whistled as it heated to the correct temperature, signifying that the tea was done. The small Japanese man carefully took the boiling pot from the burner, with the aid of some pot holders. He quickly carried the overheated piece of china over to the small kotatsu, and setting it down on its designated porcelain coaster. After the transport of the teapot the man sat down on the opposite side of the small table from his Grecian guest. The man sat in a lazy position, but, on his knees as the raven haired man had taught him to a while back. His shoulder length chocolate hair was messy and seemed as if it needed a proper combing, but, that was usual for the tanned man. He wore his jacket draped over his shoulders, and in his lap he held a gray cat that the man seemed to practically idolize.

As the two men sat there in the silence, a small creak was heard in the background as if a door was being opened. The Grecian man perked up as he stroked his cat, "Kiku, did you hear that?" he asked after a second of silence.

The man in question simply looked to the side thinking back on the events this morning, hesitating a bit before answering. "Hai, I – I probably forgot to latch the door that leads to the garden. The wind must have swept by and pushed it open." He finished the sentence with a sigh that the chocolate haired man didn't miss.

"Has everything, been okay? When you opened the door you seemed… shaken." The sentence had come slowly, as he watched his friend almost intently.

"Hai, Heracles, I am fine." He replied simply looking into the leisurely man's deep green eyes, but Heracles wasn't convinced as he replied with a simple, "Mmhmm". Japan noted this and looked down for a second before perking up again, "Would you like some tea, Greece-san?" He tried to take a swing at changing the subject. Greece let him have it and gave him a small nod which cued him to pick up elaborately decorated tea pot and slowly pour his guest a cup. He glanced up to the Grecian a second while pouring the tea, only to see Kuro standing behind him with is sword raised ready to strike.

* * *

**A/N: Well, It definatley feels incompletet to me :/ **

**But hey I guess the suspense could help me. PLEASE REVIEW **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: SO! I had a conference with one of my readers about the envious cliff hangers that I have in every chapter so far in this story. ALSO! I have severe writers block with this piece, that's why I dont update often. I hope you guys really enjoy this story. Please Review . I really need to know how I am doing guys!**

* * *

A challenging smirk played on the doppelganger's lips as he narrowed his eyes. His eyes burned in enjoyment as he watched Kiku try to keep calm as he gently set the teapot down not breaking eye contact. Greece watched as his friend worriedly, reaching out to touch the smaller man's pale hand. "Kiku, what's wrong? What are you looking at" The Grecian asked his voice bathed in concern and his brow knit together.

The small man under interrogation looked at his twin, sparing a split second to look at Heracles; before he could look back up there was a polished katana being placed at the side of the brunette's neck. He swallowed the lump in his throat and gave a shaky nod in response to his friends question. HE watched the blade like a hawk. Kiku glanced back up at the weapons wielder only to find he had a slender finger to his lips, shushing him.

With eyes wide in shock the small man tried to form words of warning, but just couldn't find them, earning him a worried glance from his observant guest, "Kiku, maybe you need to go lie down, you're acting awfully strange today." The Grecian said a final time moving as if he was going to stand.

Kiku quickly forced his eyes shut and his head down as he swallowed another lump, "I I said I was fine Heracles," He responded this time with a bit more authority than he had done previously, looking back up at the brunette to find they were once again the only two in the room. This completely caught Kiku of guard as he cautiously looked around the room, confirming Kuro had disappeared once again, " J Just fine"

There was a small silence and a small shuffle as the brunette switched sitting positions, he wasn't completely sure he believed Kiku, but, there was just something off. Something he couldn't put into a place. Kiku was hiding something, and he was going to find out.

* * *

**A/N: So, how didi I do guys? remember to review! I really need to know how I am doing _**


End file.
